This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Longitudinal Study of the Ocular Complications of AIDS (LSOCA) is a prospective, observational study designed to provide information on the incidence and course of ocular complications of AIDS in the face of changing anti-HIV and anti-CMV therapies. The objectives are: " To monitor secular trends in the incidence of CMV retinitis and other ocular complications of AIDS " To determine the effect of HAART-induced changes in immune status on the risk of CMV retinitis and other ocular complications of AIDS. " To determine the characteristics (clinical, virologic, hematologic, and biochemical) of populations at high risk for CMV retinitis and other ocular complications of AIDS. " To evaluate the effects of treatments for CMV retinitis and other ocular complications on visual function, quality of life, and survival. This study is being performed as a part of a multicenter trial group funded by the NIH/NEI called the Studies of the Ocular Complications of AIDS (SOCA). 2. BACKGROUND OF THE INVESTIGATOR: Dr. Kuppermann is an Associate Professor in the Department of Ophthalmology at the University of California, Irvine. Dr. Kuppermann has written and lectured extensively on the management of CMV retinitis and other infections in AIDS patients. Recent publications include: